


sensitive

by nuageuse (ensoleillee)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Throne Sex, bilbo has sensitive ears, does this still count as a drabble?, implied dragon sickness, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoleillee/pseuds/nuageuse
Summary: Bilbo's ears are immensely sensitive and Thorin decides to make good use of it.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 240





	sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> first story for this fandom and of course it's pwp.

Thorin’s fingers were pressing hard into Bilbo’s sides, and the hobbit could feel the imprints the tiny rings of mithril were leaving on his flushed and sweaty skin. Once Bilbo was completely seated on Thorin’s cock, the grip loosened, but Bilbo knew the bruises and imprints would still be a proof of Thorin’s lust for quite a while.

But Bilbo, for one, hardly cared. If anything, he enjoyed this; the way Thorin’s fingers were trembling with how he was trying to compose himself and not fuck up into Bilbo like that. Thorin was a dwarf, but Bilbo was still smaller than him, and if there was one thing he found intoxicating to no end, it was how Thorin never failed to make him feel tiny and vulnerable in the Dwarven King’s lap.

“Everything alright?” Thorin rasped into his ear, his warm breath tickling Bilbo’s sensitive skin, and the hobbit left a sigh at that.

“Splendid,” the smaller replied, trying and quite failing to stop the tremble in his voice from coming up and betraying him.

Thorin nibbled at Bilbo’s ear in return, and Bilbo almost came on the spot. He gripped Thorin’s forearm, bracing himself, as he clenched his eyes tightly shut to fight off the wave that was threatening to roll over him. Thorin gave a small buck of his hips, and Bilbo didn’t know if he was so affected by the visual, or if he was trying to make Bilbo suffer because it didn’t help him trying not to spoil the fun for both of them too quickly.

“You like that, huh?” Thorin grumbled, into his other ear this time. One strong hand retreated from its possessive place at Bilbo’s hips and ran up and down his smooth, naked thigh. Bilbo shivered, but he wasn’t cold, even if the only thing he was wearing was the mithril shirt.

Part of him regretted ever telling Thorin about the sensitive ears of his people, and that, in addition, his ears were for more sensitive than most of the others’, but admittedly that part of him was small, mainly because Bilbo wasn’t able to concentrate with Thorin’s unstopping nips and bites, and his _giant_ hand on top of Bilbo’s thigh.

Bilbo turned around, as far as that was possible with Thorin’s dick snugly up inside his ass, and looked at Thorin. He was having this look on his face, that hardly ever promised something good, his dark eyes full of passion as he traced them all over Bilbo’s visage.

Bilbo found Thorin had never looked more like a king. His gigantic throne was enveloping him, but it wasn't dwarfing him; rather, it looked like it had just been made for him. He wore his red and gold coat, not because he had to attend any King’s duties today, but because he _could_. The gold shimmer of his treasure was coating his face in an ethereal glow and the jewels in his crown shined the brightest. His chin was tipped up, not in arrogance but as a sign of royalty, his consort in his lap, in the most valuable possession he owned.

“What are you thinking about?” Thorin asked quietly.

“You,” Bilbo answered, honestly. Thorin seemed to be satisfied with the answer for he gently cupped Bilbo’s face with his ringed hand and captured his lips in a soft kiss. The angle was awkward for Bilbo, and he could feel his neck going stiff, but he didn’t really care, not when Thorin was kissing him so passionately.

Of course, Thorin wouldn’t keep it innocent for too long, because he gently touched Bilbo’s right ear, and at the same time tipped his hips up. Bilbo had to break the kiss in favour of letting out a loud moan before he could silence himself with his fist.

“Think I can make you come from this alone?” Thorin’s suggestion had heat pooling in Bilbo’s guts. Oh, it was very enticing, this offer, and Bilbo would bet _a lot_ of the treasure in front of him that Thorin was capable of doing so.

“By all means,” Bilbo said because he wasn’t able to come up with more. Not when Thorin’s finger was now caressing the outer shell of Bilbo’s left ear, the touch as soft as a breeze, while simultaneously grinding up into Bilbo’s magic spot. He closed his eyes with a deep sigh and let his head fall onto Thorin’s broad shoulder, fucking himself back on Thorin’s cock.

Thorin was now massaging his other ear with thumb and forefinger, going up to his pointed tip and down to his lobe. “I want you to open your eyes, look at what’s in front of you. This is all ours, the King’s and his consort’s. Look at it, Bilbo.”

After having slain Smaug and re-established peace between the people, Thorin’s dragon sickness had practically vanished. But in times like these, his older self seemed to resurface, the possessiveness of the treasure should be alarming to Bilbo, but it only made him feel hot all over.

His own dick was leaking onto the mithril shirt, and it looked like pearls had been woven into it. He was now full-on moaning, not caring if anyone might hear because he knows Thorin had made sure no one disturbed them, as he took everything Thorin gave him and still demanded more and more. His thighs were barely strong enough to push him up and down Thorin’s length, but he was trying his best, greedy little thing he was.

“You can do it, Bilbo,” Thorin whispered, accompanied by a harsh nip on his ear.

“Yes, my King,” Bilbo whimpered. The pleasure was threatening to overwhelm him, but he couldn’t stop staring in front of him, at the sheer endless amount of gold and jewels. A thought flashed through his mind, an image of Thorin lying in the sea of gold and sparkles, naked safe for his crown, Bilbo on top of him, bringing him to his biggest pleasure.

It didn’t take too long until Bilbo was coming untouched, coating his precious shirt with more pearls. Thorin followed suit, panting into Bilbo’s ear, licking his reddened pointy tip, and Bilbo was almost good to go another time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
